Lucky
by sebaekkiebyun
Summary: ketika Kim Jongin bertemu dengan Do Kyungsoo! ;;; ONESHOOT FF


**Lucky**

**Author: sebaekkiebyun**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: KaiSoo (main cast), other member EXO**

**Genre: romance ga jadi (?), comedy ancurr**

**YAOI FIC! ~**

**Semua cast disini bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan SM Ent. But, the story is mine! Please don't copy my story!~**

**Lucky (Oneshoot)**

Pagi yang cerah, tapi tak secerah pikiran Kim Jongin. Namja tinggi dengan hidung yang agak ke dalam, kulit tak seputih kertas hvs tanpa tinta dan tidak terlalu tinggi seperti Wu Yifan (?) hari ini sangat galau. JONGIN BUTUH PACARR! JONGIN BENCI JOMBLO! JONGIN GA MAU JONES :( :( .

"Hey Kim Jongin! Pagi-pagi udah maen galau aja. Apa elu butuh pacar?" Suho, teman sekelas Jongin hanya bisa menatap Jongin dengan tatapan 'makanya cari pacar sana'.

"Hey hyung!" ucap Jongin lemas. "Hyung tahu sendiri kan gue butuh pacar :( " Suho hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Makanya, cari pacar sana..lagian banyak cewek cantik di kelas sebelah.." ucap Suho sambil berlalu. "Hey..Hyung! Ya! Kim Junmyeon! Suho hyung, lu mau kemana sih?" kata Jongin sambil meneriakkan nama Suho.

"Ah, gue males denger curhatan elo..pagi-pagi udah galau aja… kalo mau, curhat sanah sama bes pren elu..eh ngomong-ngomong bes pren elu aka Oh Sehun belum dateng?" tanya Suho sambil mencari keberadaan Sehun sekarang.

"Au ah tuh bocah lu ladenin hyung..palingan ntar telat lagi," kata Jongin murung. "Yaudah, Jong. Gue mau ke tempat gue dulu. Yixing udah nunggu gue nih.. Byee.." kata Suho sambil berlalu. Jongin tetap diam di tempat sambil meratapi nasibnya yang jones sekarang. (Jongin: "Udah gue bilang, gue gak jones :(." Author: "Eh, maap jong..maap" )

.

.

Dan…Tebakan Jongin benar. Sehun telat (LAGI) hari ini. Biasalah, bocah pemalas memang begitu.

"Hey Oh Sehun! Kau telat lagi hari ini. Mana penampilan elu kayak preman pasar lagi," kata Jongin sambil memperhatikan gaya berpakaian Sehun yang memang tak memakai sabuk dan dasi sedikit di kendorkan dan seragam yang tak di masukkan.

"Hey Kim Jongin! Biar begini gue tampan. Ga kayak elu… udah item pesek lagi," jawab Sehun seadanya.

"YA! OH SEHUUNNN!" geram Jongin sambil menarik lengan sehun agar ia duduk.

.

.

Jongin hanya duduk terdiam dan termenung di bangkunya melihat murid-murid kelasnya berlari menuju keluar kelas. Ia melihat sehun diantaranya yang ikut keluar kelas. _Paling juga tuh bocah jajan lagi_, batin Jongin dalam hati.

"Hey Kim Jongin!" panggil seseorang. Suara lembut yang dikenalnya. Ya, orang itu adalah Byun Baekhyun!

"Oh, hey Baek!" jawab Jongin lesu. "Kau tidak bersama Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol? Tadi kulihat ia pergi keluar kelas bersama sehun. Dan…kau sendiri kenapa masih disini? Biasanya kau keluar bersama sehun," ucap Baekhyun sambil duduk tepat di depan bangku Jongin. Lebih tepatnya, disitu adalah bangku Luhan.

"Please Byun Baekhyun! Masa kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?" ucap Jongin sedih sambil menatap Baekhyun sejenak.

"Abaikan saja dia. Dia daritadi pagi nge-galau terus..kau bisa-bisa ikut terkena _virus _galau olehnya," ucap Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang entah darimana.

"Hey Sehun! Kapan lu dateng? Kok gue gatau ya? Jangan-jangan elu…." Ucap Jongin bergidik ngeri – yang jelas-jelas dia bercanda.

"Gue bisa dateng kapan saja," ucap sehun cuek. "Hey Baekhyun! Lu nyari chanyeol? Dia di kantin bersama Suho dan Yixing,"

"Hey sehun! Tak apa, biarkan dia bersama Junmyeon dan Yixing. Boleh kan gue gabung sama elo-elo pada?" tanya baekhyun. Jongin dan sehun hanya mengangguk. "Astaga! Oh Sehun, maafkan guee…tadi gue duduk di bangku kekasih elo…maafkan gue hun…" kata Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik tangan Sehun. Sehun hanya menatap baekhyun tajam.

"Terserah elo mau duduk di bangku luhan kek mau elo rusak bangku luhan kek, penting luhan milik gue," jawab sehun sambil duduk di bangkunya sendiri, di samping Jongin. Baekhyun – yang merasa bersalah – segera menarik kursinya dan duduk di depan sehun.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Telah terjadi keheningan diantara mereka bertiga. Tiba-tiba mereka di kagetkan oleh teriakan seorang namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah chanyeol.

"Boleh gue gabung sama elo pada?" tanya Chanyeol langsung duduk di samping baekhyun dan mengecup kening baekhyun. Sehun hanya mengangguk sedangkan jongin menundukkan kepalanya

"Hey Kim Jongin! Ada yang salah dengan gue? Kenapa elo murung begitu? Gue jadi ikutan sedih nih :( …cerita aja sama gue," ucap chanyeol sambil memegang tangan jongin. Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol. Chanyeol memberikan pandangan kepada sehun yang berarti '_kenapa dia_' dan sehun hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Ga bagus buat cerita sekarang. Nanti gue ceritain waktu pulang sekolah," ucap sehun. Baekhyun dan chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan bangku jongin dan sehun.

.

.

"ya! Oh Sehun!" panggil Chanyeol. Sehun hanya menengok kebelakang. Chanyeol pun berlari dan menyandingkan dirinya dengan sehun. "Kau berhutang cerita kepadaku,"

Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya. "baiklah~~ biasalah,,masa elo ga kenal kim jongin yang tiap hari nge-galo gara-gara pengen punya pacar? Bukannya elo ga merhatiin sikapnya akhir-akhir ini?"

Chanyeol hanya manggut-manggut. Ia membuka handphonenya dan melihat jadwal. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat tanggal untuk besok. 14 Januari!

"ya! Lo inget gak besok hari apa?" tanya Chanyeol tetap menatap handphonenya.

"entahlah…hari rabu, kan? Ada apa dengan hari rabu?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"hey oh sehun! Kau tak ingat? Besok tanggal 14 Januari pabbo!" geram Chanyeol.

Besok? 14 Januari? Ada apa dengan hari besok? Sehun memikirkannya terus menerus. Dan tak sengaja ia menginjak kolonial semut dan seekor kodok. Tiba-tiba saja kakinya sakit karena di gigit semut merah (?).

Setelah satu abad berpikir (?) sehun baru ingat besok adalah ulang tahun Jongin!

"Hey Park Chanyeol! Sepertinya gue tahu apa maksud lo,," kata sehun. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar.

.

.

14 Januari…

Hari ulang tahun Jongin – lebih tepatnya hari yang sangat flat bagi jongin – tiba. Kenapa jongin tampak kusut begitu ketika hari ulang tahunnya? Bukannya ia harusnya senang?

"buat apa gue seneng kalo sampe sekarang gue masih jomblo… hari-hari gue begini terus tiap hari," jawab seorang Kim Jongin ketika sehun menanyakan alasan mengapa ia tak senang ketika hari ulang tahunnya tiba.

"Kim Jongin! Habede ya… Pibesde Jong~~~" ucap Luhan yang tiba-tiba datang. "Maaf gue ga bisa kasih apa-apa. Duit gue ludes gara-gara orang itu," ucap Luhan seraya melirik sehun. Sehun membalas lirikan luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya. Jongin hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat keduanya begitu.

"Hey Luhan! Betewe, terima kasih ya…" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Oh iya! Gue tunggu traktiran elo, Jong!" kata Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang – entah dari mana.

"Park Chanyeol! Ngagetin aja… oke, gue traktir elo. Gue kasih lu duit tapi bagi sama Baekhyun, ya," ucap Jongin sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang. "Cuma segini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. "Yap! Daripada gak gue traktir, elu malah ngamuk," ucap Jongin di barengi dengan bel masuk.

.

.

Pelajaran Kyuhyun songsaenim sangat membosankan bagi Jongin! Tetapi, entah kenapa ia hari ini tampak tak bosan. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Hey! Kau murid baru itu, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun songsaenim sambil menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Semua murid pun menoleh dan memandang pintu kelas melihat murid baru itu.

Murid baru itu akhirnya memasuki kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong haseyo! Do Kyungsoo imnida," ucap namja yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu.

Jongin menatap murid baru itu dengan lekat. Dan tanpa tak sengaja, pandangan keduanya bertemu.

DEG!

Jantung jongin serasa berhenti memompa darah. Jantungnya serasa terhenti melihat tatapan Kyungsoo (ya, kurang lebih begitu panggilannya). Kenapa seorang Kim Jongin bisa seperti ini? Atau jangan-jangan… Jongin menyukai namja itu? entahlah, Jongin juga tak tahu.

Murid baru tersebut berjalan menuju ke arah bangkunya. Lebih tepatnya di belakang Jongin. Kenapa detak jantung Jongin semakin kuat ketika ia mengulurkan senyum ke arah Jongin. Ingin rasanya Jongin berteriak.

.

.

Saat istirahat, banyak murid yang mengelilingi bangku namja yang memiliki nama Do Kyungsoo itu. Jongin melihat kerumunan itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"kayaknya lu udah nemu kado yang cocok deh," kata sehun tiba-tiba dari belakang jongin.

"maksud lo?" tanya jongin tak mengerti.

"iya… orang itulah kado milik elu.. gue rasa, orang itu juga suka sama elo..gue perhatiin, tuh murid baru ngelihatin elo mulu, Jong… lo juga suka kan sama murid baru itu?" kata Sehun sambil memperhatikan kerumunan fans, eh maksudnya murid itu.

Jongin hanya menghela nafas. "Haaahh~~~ sepertinya," jawab Jongin malas dan pergi keluar kelas. "Hey Kim Jongin! Tunggu guee~~~!" teriak Sehun sambil mengikuti Jongin pergi keluar kelas.

Jongin dan sehun pergi ke kantin. Kantin ramai seperti biasanya. Tak ada yang berbeda, hanya saja hanya murid kelas Jongin yang tak ada di kantin.

Jongin dan sehun sama-sama memesan ramen. Mereka membawa ramennya sendiri-sendiri menuju meja yang kosong. Meskipun penuh sesak, akhirnya mereka menemukan meja kosong.

"Boleh aku gabung?" tanya seorang namja yang ternyata ia adalah Do Kyungsoo. Untung saja Jongin tidak menyemburkan ramennya.

"Duduk saja," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Hey! Dan jangan lupakan…ada gue disini,," kata Luhan dari balik tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan akhirnya duduk di meja Jongin dan Sehun. Sedari tadi, Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menatap Jongin. Terkadang Jongin hanya diam atau ia menanggapi cerita Sehun atau Luhan.

"Hey Kyungsoo! Kau menyukai Kim Jongin?" kata Luhan santai.

TEPAT SASARAN! Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Ti…tidak…a…aku..eum.." kata Kyungsoo gugup.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu membuat tangan Jongin ingin mencubit pipinya yang lucu itu.

"Tak usah mengelak…aku sudah tahu semuanya,," kata Luhan sambil tertawa. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya ikut tersenyum.

_Iya,,,sejak pertama aku melihat dia di kelas, entah mengapa aku tertarik padanya…aku tak tahu apakah ia juga menyukaiku? _Batin Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"eum…Kyungsoo…Luhan…Sehun..gue duluan ya..kalo mau nyari gue, gue ada di kelas," jawab Jongin sambil pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Sehun.

_Lo akan tahu perasaan gue sebentar lagi, Do Kyungsoo_, batin Jongin dalam hati.

.

.

"Kim Jongin!" panggil seorang namja dari belakang Jongin. Jongin menoleh dan namja itu adalah…. Do Kyungsoo! "Maukah kau pulang bersamaku?"

Mata Jongin membulat. Ia berharap ini bukanlah mimpi! Jongin menampar pipinya sangat keras sehingga menimbulkan rasa sakit di pipinya. Ini bukanlah mimpi. KIM JONGIN, KAU TAK BERMIMPI!

"I..iiya.." jawab Jongin gelagapan. Kyungsoo pun menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jongin.

Terjadi keheningan diantara keduanya. Hening. Sangat hening. Mereka tak tahu topic apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Jongin…" kata Kyungsoo mengawali percakapan mereka. "Bolehkan kalau aku nanti kerumahmu?"

TEPAT SEKALI! Hati Jongin kali ini sampai tak karuan. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Untung saja Jongin bisa menutupi keterkejutannya ini.

"Bb..boleh.." jawab Jongin .jelas.

Ya, dan terjadi keheningan lagi diantara mereka berdua (ih, author apa-apaan sih, daritadi hening mulu -_- ). Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata ada orang dibelakang mereka.

"Hayoo! Hey lu, kim jongin..ehem.." ucap Sehun mengacaukan suasana Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang mesra-mesranya -_- .

_Anak itu lagi, _batin Jongin dalam hati 'ngenes'. Kyungsoo yang melihat Sehun langsung berpamitan dengan Jongin dan Sehun. "Heum…Jongin…Sehun…aku duluan,"

Setelah Kyungsoo menghilang dari hadapan mereka, Sehun langsung menepuk punggung Jongin sangat keras.

"Ciyeeee….yang dapet jodoh…sekarang yang kagak jones lagi,," ucap Sehun. Jongin hanya mendengus.

"Apa kata elu dah," jawab jongin seadanya.

Dan, ff ini, eh maksudnya percakapan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berakhir dengan tidak bagusnya dikarenakan kedatangan Oh Sehun, Si Perusak Suasana -_-

.

.

"Kau benar-benar datang, Kyungsoo.." kata Jongin sambil melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. "masuklah,,"

"ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Jongin bersikap biasa saja padahal hatinya TIDAK biasa saja.

"itu…heum…" kata Kyungsoo terbata-bata. "a..aku..heum..hanya ingin mengerjakan PR tadi bersamamu. Iya, PR.." kata Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan buku tugasnya dari tasnya.

Jongin yang sepertinya baru tersadar akan PR tadi langsung menuju kamarnya dan mengambil buku tugas sejarahnya. Tak beberapa lama, Jongin pun keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas. Entah apa itu Jongin tak tahu.

"Hey, Kyungsoo! Kau menulis apa?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Melihat kedatangan Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung membalikkan kertas itu. "bb..bukan apa-apa.." jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

Jongin yakin itu bukan kertas sembarangan. Tetapi, Jongin segera mengalihkan pikiran itu dan mengerjakan PR sejarahnya.

.

.

_Senangnya setelah mengerjakan PR bersama Kyungsoo, _kata Jongin dalam hati.

Saat sedang membereskan meja, Jongin melihat sebuah kertas. Kertas yang ditulis Kyungsoo tadi. Untung saja Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Diam-diam, ia membaca kertas itu yang bertuliskan '_Kim Jongin… Saranghae…_'

DEG! Jantungnya berdegup keras. Jongin tak percaya dengan tulisan Kyungsoo tersebut.

_Kyungsoo menyukaiku? Jadi…kami saling suka?_

.

.

Hari ini tampak hari biasa bagi Jongin. Entah kenapa, ia malas sekali hari ini untuk pergi ke sekolah. Bicara tentang sekolah, tiba-tiba ia ingat kertas yang ditulis Kyungsoo kemarin. Gara-gara kertas itu, ia jadi susah tidur semalam.

"Sial!" batin Jongin.

Jongin pun berangkat sekolah. Tiba di pintu gerbang sekolah, ia melihat sehun berjalan bersama luhan. Ia merasa terabaikan oleh sehun (Jongin rapopo :"D ). Diantara kerumunan beberapa murid, ia melihat Kyungsoo. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo malah menuju ke kelas.

"Hey! Do Kyungsoo,," kata Jongin saat ia sudah berada di dalam kelas. Kyungsoo tak berani menatap Jongin.

"Ma..Maafkan aku…tiba-tiba saja aku menulis seperti itu..aku memang sengaja meninggalkan kertas itu di mejamu," kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. "kau boleh membenciku, Kim Jongin,"

Sehun yang melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri mereka. Ia melihat mereka berdua seperti sedang bercakap-cakap. Dan pada akhirnya, Sehun menguping percakapan mereka berdua -_-.

"Kau tahu…" kata Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya. Kyungsoo masih tak berani menatap Jongin. "Nado saranghae, Do Kyungsoo,," kata Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo kaget ketika mulut Jongin mengucapkan beberapa kata itu. "Jong…Jongin…" kata Kyungsoo kaget.

"Ya,,,sejak awal aku sudah memiliki perasaan kepadamu," jawab Jongin sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Sehun yang melihat pasangan KaiSoo itu segera mengambil handphonenya dan menyetel lagu yang berjudulkan 'Lucky'.

"Kim Jongin!" panggil Sehun. Jongin hanya menoleh. "selamat jong! Lu berhasil mendapatkan jodoh~"

Jongin hanya menatap sehun. Sehun hanya balas tersenyum saja. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin. Jongin yang dipeluknya kaget melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo.

_So lucky my love~_

_So lucky to have you~_

_So lucky to be your love~ I'm ~ hmm~_

Sehun menyayikan beberapa bait lagu tersebut. Jongin yang mendengar suara sehun langsung memukul tangan sehun.

"Hey, oh sehun! Hentikan nyanyian lu atau dunia ini hancur," kata Jongin sambil kembali berpelukan dengan Kyungsoo.

Maka dari itu, tamatlah ff ini dengan tak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya~~

**END..**

sumpah, ff apaan ini -_- romance ancurr xD..author sebenernya punya bnyk simpenan ff laen, tapi ff mysterious writer pen di selesein dulu :3 rencananya pengen bikin ff tentang super junior :v

mind to review/follow/favorite?


End file.
